thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitsunes
Kitsune (狐, Kitsune) are a race of mysterious and intelligent creatures, rarely seen in their natural fox form in Hylion. There are very few cases of Kitsune being reported, but they're characterized by the great power and keen transformation abilities. Though the yako (野狐, literally field foxes, also called nogitsune), who tend to be the mischievous and malicious ones, were mostly hunted down during the early 2450's. The zenko (善狐, literally good foxes), however, are the benevolent celestial foxes associated with the gods that have managed to live on into the current age; though they tend to stick in their own realm to avoid potential conflict with other species. After the more demonic kitsunes were hunted to the brink of extinction due to their stigma of being troublemakers who bring about curses, the kitsune race went into hiding, relying on their human transformations to camouflage themselves into society in order to avoid persecution despite their good wills and intentions. As the age approached the 2700's there have been many steps taken for the welfare of all races in Hylion, giving the opportunity for kitsunes to show more of their face in the magical world, some even joining the ranks of mages to give back to their society. History Various accounts of kitsune appearing have been noted throughout history. It is told that the kitsune were of the highest ranking in the order of canine deities, yet were very free spirited with those of the other spirits. The kitsune prided themselves on their freedom, and were one of the few creatures who often traveled between the realm of the spirits and that of the humans. They were said to have very personal relationships with that of the Okami wolf spirits, another free roaming creature that befriended the humans, and so the Ōkami Fox is one of the more prominent descendants of these two powerful creatures. These Okami foxes are one of the most recognizable of the kitsunes descendants, as these noble creatures are the hold strong relations with that of the Inari Family and are the guardians of the most influential of Hylion's Noble Dynasties. Though the existence of yako foxes are ones that people tend to associate with the most, as their stories are now that of lore to teach lessons to little children, the efforts and changing tides of the citizens of Earth Land have brought about a new era of appreciation for that of the zenko foxes and their descendants. Their reputation as benevolent, intelligent, and powerful creatures has come to light due to the contracting magics prevalence; where as magics such as Beast Summoning Magic have shown that kitsune descendants can be of both kind and reliable companions. This paradigm shift in the outlook of kitsune has even led to the reveal of many kitsunes within society that now feel comfortable to show their true self. Even the reveal of having a half-kitsune as the leader of the world famous guild Koma Inu, has led to the greater acceptance of these creatures as beings of good nature and has put the kitsune on the path towards the revival of their species. Traits & Abilities Although all kitsune possess individual and unique abilities, there are a range of techniques that each of them possess, making a kitsune in general an opponent to closely keep an eye on. Though depending on the breed of kitsune they can employee either Ki or Curses, and in some cases a mixture of both, giving them abilities that the likes of humans have never seen. And when their impressive magical abilities are coupled with their enhanced physiology, even the most formidable of foes would tremble at the sight of a kitsune in their path. General Physical Abilities Extended Lifespan: Kitsune are known to live thousands of years without growing a day older, although this is generally contributed to their ability to change form and their connection to the spirit realm; a realm whose time moves at a much slower pace than that of the human realm. As they advance with age, they grow in power as well, making the eldest of these creatures also the most powerful. As the kitsune grows they will also accumulate an increasing number of tails. Though they are born with two, a kitsune can grow to have nine tails in its lifetime, putting it at the top of the kitsune heiarchy. Though there is no real defined time as to when a kitsune will gain another tail, they will generally appear during times of growth in either power or wisdom, though age will generally yield to another tail as well. Masters of Manipulation: Kitsune are shown to be extremely intelligent creatures, even more so than Dragons, and almost solely employ this to trick to manipulate others into doing their bidding. In combination with their shape shifting ability, it makes it almost undetectable for a human being to recognize a kitsune in disguise; making the theory that there are, in fact, many of them living among mankind more than plausible. Whether their behavior defines a purpose or not, there are few who can resist the sweet attraction of a kitsune's eloquent dialogue. Some even believe that the eyes of a kitsune have mesmerizing qualities against that of a human, acting as sort of a hypnosis to trick others when their guard is down. Enhanced Physiology *'Enhanced Senses': Like that of a fox, Kitsunes are capable of smelling even the most faint of scents from over 2 miles away, even through the cover of the terrain, making them highly capable trackers in any circumstance. They can hear as low as 12 Hz with an extended upper range of 28 kHz due to modified and multiplied stereocilia. They have such keen hearing that it acts as a sensory type tool, where they can know how many enemies are approaching, just off of the sound of their breathing. This is particularly useful in echolocation, as he can send out a pulse of ultrasound and register the distance of particular objects. This also prevents the reverse from happening, as they will be able to hear if any enemy is attempting to use sonar to locate them, which will help them avoid being caught in an opponents trap. They also have modified rods and cones that allow them to see a greater range of wavelengths. They are generally able to see 1012 Hz to 1016 Hz, making them capable of seeing almost all of the infrared spectrum to the ultraviolet spectrum. This can be used to his advantage as they are able to see attacks of great heat, as well as see attacks which otherwise appear invisible to others. *'Incredible Healing': One of the most useful benefits that Kitsunes have the ability to enhance the process of wound healing. One of the major biological components that is used in would healing is that of fibroblasts, a cell whose precursor is made in the bone marrow. Initially myofibroblasts pull the edges of a wound close together, to immediately reduce the size of a gash. Then fibroblasts utilize the fibrin cross-linking fibers to migrate across a wound, subsequently adhering to fibronectin, another substance secreted by fobroblasts. Fibroblasts then deposit ground substance into the wound bed, and later collagen, which skin can adhere to for migration and full recovery. Due to their modified physiology, Kitsunes have a high concentration of these cells, something that is useful in closing up wounds from any gash. Wounds such as that are closed with in fractions of a second after damage, whereas knife and sword wounds require a bit longer time to recover from. This enhanced healing factor has extended to the body’s connective tissues, integumentary system, and muscular system; allowing them to replace damaged cells in a wound fairly quickly and make a complete recovery without any visible scar or damage left from the initial laceration. General Magic Abilities Shapeshifting: At any time, Kitsune can take on any human form, regardless of their own age and gender. Common forms include stunningly beautiful woman, innocent children or mysterious strangers. Generally, these transformations are all Kitsune-gao or "fox-faced", possessing narrow faces with close-set eyes, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones. The only thing that might give an inexperienced kitsune away when transformed is its shadow, which can sometimes bear fox-like traits, such as a tail or pointed ears. Many kitsunes have employed this ability to take on human forms to blend into society, as they feel that fox like features would draw unneeded attention and potential bias. Though their Transformation Magic is of a very high level, kitsunes are generally only able to transform into that of various humans alongside their fox form. They cannot transform into beasts or objects, but can replicate the appearance of any human they desire as long as they have a clear picture as to what they look like. Illusions: All kitsune can weave extraordinary illusions with minimal efforts, their potency directly in proportion to the fox's age. The initiation and endings of said illusions are as untraceable as the power itself, essentially making any interaction with a kitsune an unreal experience. The range of the phantasms goes from mere shifting of appearance to the recreation of magic and even entire environments. In legends, the potency of these illusions is exaggerated even further, such as the story of a kitsune forming a second moon in the sky or bending time and space. *'Kitsunetsuki' (狐憑き, state of being possessed by a fox); Through physical contact a kitsune can enter an opponent's body and drive them insane. The state of residence is short, but when the kitsune leaves the victim cannot be convinced they where ever under its control. The victims generally suffer from psychosis with symptoms such as listlessness, restlessness, and the avoiding of other people. It is said that particularly sensitive victims sometimes commit suicide in an attempt to get the fox out of them. Kitsunebi (狐火, Fox Fire); Each kitsune possesses the ability to generate white-blue flames, surrounded by electric static. These flames are very potent, overwhelming normal flames of the same quantity with general ease. When it comes in contact with living beings, the flames suddenly seem to develop their own will, latching onto the victim's skin until nothing but ash is left behind. *'Hoshi no Tama' (ほしのたま, Sphere of Stars); A pulsating, pearl-like orb radiating with the hue of kitsunebi that a kitsune normally keeps somewhere around its body. It is the source of a kitsune's power, and a kitsune will lose its magical quantities if he is separated from it too long. However, it can also be used as a fulcrum for flame-oriented attacks, which are immensely enhanced then, at the risk of putting the kitsune's soul in danger. It is said that returning the sphere to a kitsune who lost it will put him in eternal debt to you. Trivia *The powers of Kitsune are almost exclusively based on the powers generally attributed to them in Japanese mythology. Category:Race Category:Races Category:Kitsune Category:Kitsunes Category:Firdaus Category:Hylion